The Hunger Kpop - I'm Not The Winner
by syenvip
Summary: What will it be if Korea controlled by Capitol and Kpop Stars are force to join the Hunger Games? Well, let's ready this crossover in Bahasa Indonesia


Cast(s):

(B2ST) Song Dongwoon

(B2ST) Yang Yoseob

(B2ST) Lee Gikwang

Lee Jieun

Supporting cast(s):

Kyuboom (OC)

Jaesuk

Genre: Life, Adventure, Fantasy, Thriller

Length: One shoot, Crossover

Rating: PG -15

_Disclaime_r: Human & Things are belong to God. The original story of the game is created by Suzanne Collins from the trilogy of The Hunger Games. I'm only own the plot and the story lines.

Ketika pertama kali membuka mata, seluruh tubuh bagian belakangku terasa nyeri. Aku merasakan perih luka telah menyebar di seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Tidak ada satupun dari setiap jengkal tubuhku yang masih dalam kondisi normal. Kedua kakiku telah lumpuh, bahkan menggoyangkannya saja tidak bisa. Ketika mencoba mengangkat tubuh, sikuku bergetar hebat dan tanpa sengaja mematahkan sebuah ranting poho. Aku kembali terjatuh berbaring sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Sial! Kenapa ada ranting pohon yang jatuh di tempat seperti ini? Sayup-sayup kudengar suara derap kaki dan perbincangan tak jelas beberapa orang. Suara ranting itu mengundang mereka. Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan mati gara-gara ranting sialan ini! Aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhku lagi dan mencari perlindungan. Percuma. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Kau dengar itu?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki.

"Ya! Itu pasti laki-laki dari distrik empat!" Saut suara lain.

Hebat, mereka bahkan tahu aku berasal dari distrik empat. Sial!

Sudah dua hari semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di arena petarungan gila ini. Arena berbahaya yang akan menjadi tempat terakhir bagi siapapun yang ingin dikunjungi. Tempat ini dipenuhi pohon tinggi dan sedikit air. Tidak banyak asupan gizi serta cairan yang dapat aku beri untuk tubuhku di tempat ini. Mungkin aku telah menemukan berbagai pohon berbuah, tapi sembilan puluh persen dari semua buah itu adalah buah beracun. DI sisi lain, banyak mutan-makhluk hasil persilangan genetik yang membentuk spesies lain yang kebanyakan menjijikan - tinggal di tempat ini; bergelantungan, merayap, merangkak. Ya di sinilah dunia kematian. Arena dari games paling berbahaya yang pernah kukunjungi. _The Hunger Games_.

Aku masih ingat awal mula dari segalanya. Aku masih berusia tiga tahun ketika rombongan pesawat angin itu datang dan menghancurkan hampir seantero kota Seoul. Cahaya-cahaya merah dan biru yang ditembakkan pesawat itu membehana di langit, mengisi setiap pandanganku. Satu persatu gedung mulai hancur dan rontok ketika laser-laser itu mengenai permukaan dindingnya. Aku bersembunyi dibalik runtuhan rumah yang telah hancur dan terus mengamati. Pesawat-pesawat itu berputar-putar di udara beberapa lama dan terus menerus menembakkan cahaya-cahaya laser itu. Setelah beberapa, rombongan pesawat angin itu menurunkan sebuah tangga panjang dan beberapa orang dengan dandanan paling aneh – rambut warna-warni dan make up setebal badut - yang pernah kulihat turun melalui anak tangganya. Mereka mengibarkan sebuah bendera berlambang asing, dan dengan suara menggelegar berkata, "Kalian berada dalam genggaman kami, menyeralah!"

Mereka adalah sisa dari penguasa Capitol yang melarikan diri dari negara asalnya, Panem, setelah kalah perang. Mereka membumi hanguskan Seoul, membangun sebuah negara baru di atasnya dengan bendera negara asal mereka berkibar di atasnya. Mereka membuat hukum dan preseden baru, menggeser kekuasaan Korea Selatan, menungdukkan masyarakat di atasnya. Mereka membagi setiap warga di setiap distrik di Seoul dan menghancurkan kota-kota yang dianggap tidak berguna. Total ada 12 distrik yang berdiri sampai saat ini. Hanya beberapa orang Korea asli yang dianggap memiliki kedudukan atau terkenal diangkat menjadi penguasa.

Tapi, dari semua kekuasaan Capitol, ada satu hukum yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi setiap warga Seoul, yaitu _Hunger Games_. Ini bukan tentang permainan dalam komputer yang bakal kau nikmati dan membuatmu ketagihan. Ini bukan soal permainan strategi yang dapat kau pikirkan di belakang kursi. Ya, walau peraturan dari _games_ ini sangat _simple_ dan mudah; Bunuhlah atau kau akan dibunuh. Tiap tahun, setiap distrik harus mengirimkan dua peserta remaja berusia antara dua belas hingga delapan belas tahun. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki akan dibuang di sebuah pulau terpencil dan dipaksa untuk bertarung satu sama lain hingga titik darah penghabisan – yang kumaksud titik darah penghabisan di sini tentu saja bukan hanya sebuah pengandaian, tapi titik darah penghabisan dalam arti sebenrnya. Pada akhirnya, akan ada satu pemenang yang berhasil selamat. Penguasa Capitol juga tidak segan-segannya menampilkan acara itu di televisi seluruh penjuru Seoul, membiarkan orang tua dari anak-anak peserta melihat kematian tragis anak mereka.

Aku, Son Dongwoon, berada di distrik empat bersama keluargaku. Distrik kami adalah distrik perikanan yang dulunya berada di sepanjang Busan hingga Ulsan. Sejak ditempatkan di masih-masing distrik, kami diharuskan untuk dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan distrik kami. Dari usia yang sangat muda aku sudah dapat membuat simpul, jala, menjerat ikan maupun menangkap ikan dengan trisula. Semua warga dipaksa dapat melakukannya – atau minimal dapat menangkap ikan, namun hasil tangkapan ikan itu tidak dapat kami kuasai sendiri. Kami harus mengirimnya dalam kuota yang ditentukan ke ibu kota, dan mengambil sisanya bagi kami.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa kehidupanku berjalan dengan baik-baik saja hingga usiaku yang ketujuh belas, tapi semua berubah total ketika hari pemungutan datang. Pemungutan peserta _games_. Pemungutan itu berlangsung di depan balai kota yang berada di perbatasan Busan dan Ulsan. Semua warga distrik empat dipaksa datang tanpa terkecuali. Orang tua datang dengan wajah khawatir dan remaja datang dengan wajah pasrah. Orang-orang dari ibu kota sendirilah yang datang untuk melakukan pemungutan itu.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian hari itu. Aku ingat Kim Minjung, pemungut asal Korea yang telah mengikuti trend gila capitol, datang dan menyapa warga distrik dengan semangat. Aku ingat bagaimana wanita itu menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Panem yang di telingaku masih terdengar asing. Aku ingat bagaimana wanita itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tabung berisi ribuan kertas nama peserta, dan ia memilih salah satu lembaran putih di dalamnya. Aku ingat dengan jelas saat ia menyerukan namaku. "Son Dongwoon."

Satu seruan yang mengubah segalanya.

Teman satu distrikku telah tewas di hari pertama bahkan sebelum aku sempat bersekutu dengannya. Yoona, dia gadis yang baik dan manis. Memang aku tidak dekat dengan gadis itu walau kami berada di distrik yang sama, tapi kecantikannya sudah merupakan rahasia umum bagi satu distrik.

Dan ya, sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati. Hanya sepuluh detik menjelang kematianku. Kupejamkan mataku dengan pasrah. Aku terus mengingat-ingat semua kenangan dalam hidupku. Mengenang pemandangan laut distrik 4. Mengenang bau amis dan asin laut. Mengenang warna jingga langit. Mengenang tiap suara ombak yang menghantam karang. Mengenang segalanya dan berharap-harap bahwa siapapun yang menemukanku, dia adalah orang yang akan melakukan pembunuhan secepatnya.

Derap kaki mereka semakin dekat. Ya, mereka mendekat. Kematianku mendekat. Aku mendengar suara langkah pelan yang menghampiriku. Nafas yang pendek-pendek terdengar di antaranya.

"Hei, kau dari distrik empat bukan?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Aku masih dalam kondisi memejamkan mata ketika menjawab, "Ya, dan kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah secepatnya!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kok!" Kata suara itu.

"Geojismal! Lalu apa yang kau mau? Menyiksaku?" dengusku.

"Kalau kau selalu berpikiran seperti itu, kau tak akan punya sekutu!" Ejek suara itu.

Aku perlahan membuka mata. Di depanku, seorang laki-laki dengan wajah manis berjongkok menatapku. Matanya yang bundar mengamatiku ingin tahu. Aku mengenal wajahnya.

"Kau Yang Yoseob dari distrik tujuh, 'kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ne…" Yoseob mengangguk.

"Kau ingin mengajakku menjadi sekutu?" Tanyaku masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Tadinya, tapi kalau kau tidak mau…" Yoseob meringis melihat perubahan raut wajahku. "Tidak, tidak, aku bercanda! Kau mau jadi sekutuku?"

Perlu waktu lama sebelum aku berkata, "Mau."

Yoseob tersenyum, menunjukkan sederet giginya. "Berdirilah!" Yoseob menarik tanganku dan menarikku berdiri. Kakiku langsung bergetar hebat dan aku terjatuh dengan tidak anggun ke tumpukkan daun di tanah. "Aish.. Sebentar." Lalu Yoseob berteriak, "Gikwang! Dia mau jadi sekutu kita! Bantu aku!"

"Apa? Gikwang?" Tanyaku dengan suara tegang.

"Dia sekutuku. Santailah, jangan terlalu waspada!" Komentar Yoseob.

Gikwang adalah laki-laki tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh bagus. Ia datang dengan busur panah tersampir di pundak kirinya dan sekantong anak panah di pundak lainnya. Ketika tiba di tempat kami, Gikwang segera memberikan busur panah dan kantong anak panahnya ke Yoseob. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah dan memanggul diriku. Kami semua beranjak dari tempat persembunyianku tadi ke tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada tidak jauh.

"Ehm… _Gamsa_.." Ucapku setelah Gikwang menurunkanku di gua persembunyian mereka. Gua itu kecil dan hanya muat bagi kami bertiga untuk duduk. Gua itu berada tepat di kelilingi pepohonan rindang yang bakal susah untuk ditemukan. Mata air sebesar bak mandi menggenang di sebelah gua.

"_Cheonma_, aku Gikwang dari distrik 11." Gikwang tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi.

"Dongwoon, distrik 4." Aku mengangguk. "Kalian punya tempat persembunyian yang bagus."

"Tentu saja!" Yoseob yang menanggapi. "Gikwang yang menemukan tempat ini dan aku yang membuat tirai daunnya," Yoseob menunjuk jalinan daun yang digantung di mulut gua. Sebuah kamuflase. "Gimana, keren 'kan?"

"_Ne_." Jawabku jujur.

"Omong-omong," Yoseob menaikkan alis, "kita harus membersihkan lukamu."

Selama jam-jam berikutnya, Yoseob dan Gikwang membersihkan luka-lukaku dengan berbagai macam daun. Yoseob yang berasal dari distrik 7 – distrik perhutanan – mengenal hampir setiap jenis pepohonan beserta manfaat-manfaatnya. Sementara Gikwang yang berasal dari distrik 11 – distrik perkebunan dan pertanian – dapat memilah semua jenis kegunaan daun dari kecil hingga besar, berduri hingga lembut. Dengan bermodal pengetahuan, luka-lukaku perlahan mulai hilang. Aku juga sudah dapat berdiri meski lututku masih terasa nyeri. Ketika matahari sudah hampir turun, luka di tubuhku telah selesai dibersihkan. Mereka juga memberiku beberapa jenis makanan umbi-umbian. Ini adalah makanan pertama yang kusantap semenjak dua hari terakhir.

"Senjata apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Yoseob ingin tahu.

"Pisau," Aku merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, "Tasku jatuh saat bertarung dengan laki-laki distrik 1 dan 2. Kau tahulah... mereka bersekutu."

"Kawanan Karier, ya." Yoseob mengangguk.

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Yoseob melepas tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Tidak benar-benar berguna. Botol minum, tepak makan, persedian umbi-umbian dan tali. Oh ayolah! Tali! Tidak ada gunanya! Aku ingin kapak."

"Tali berguna." Aku meraih tali itu dan mulai mengikat-ikat membentuk berbagai macam simpul. "Untuk simpul dan jerat."

Yoseob dan Gikwang melihat jemariku dengan kagum, padahal menurutku itu sama sekali tidak keren. Membuat simpul dan jerat sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hariku di distrik. Tentu saja, aku 'kan berasal dari distrik perikanan.

"Tapi, kurasa paling bagus punya Gikwang." Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari simpul yang kubuat.

"Oh ya," Gikwang menarik busur panahnya dengan gugup, "Aku mendapatkan ini dari gadis distrik 9 yang tewas, tapi aku bahkan belum pernah mencobanya."

Kami mengobrol dan memakan beberapa umbi-umbian hingga tengah malam. Ketika bulan benar-benar berada di puncak langit, sebuah suara menggelegar di seantero arena. Lantunan lagu Panem berkumandang. Tidak satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mau repot-repot menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan tersebut. Setelah lagu itu habis, sebuah suara membahana. "Selamat malam, peserta! Kami akan umumkan peserta-peserta yang telah gugur pada hari ini."

Kami bertiga bebarengan mengintip langit malam yanbg cerah di balik tirai daun buatan Yoseob. Dari langit itu muncul gambar dan nama para peserta yang telah gugur. Ada lima peserta yang gugur hari ini, namun tentu saja bukan dari distrik 1 maupun distrik 2. Distrik 1 dan distrik 2 selalu diwakilkan oleh peserta-peserta yang kuat. Mereka telah dilatih bahkan sebelum mengikuti permainan ini. Lalu mereka akan membuat sekutu di arena, membasmi para peserta lain sebelum mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain.

"Sisa delapan orang, termasuk kita." Gumam Gikwang, "dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki dari distrik 1 dan 2, serta sepertinya satu perempuan dari distrik 12."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yoseob panik.

"Pikirkan besok." Kata Gikwang. "Kita perlu istirahat. Kau dan Dongwoon beristirahat dan aku akan berjaga pertama."

Yoseob mengangguk lalu segera tertidur. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, namun mataku tidak juga mau tertidur. Jujur saja, ketakutanku bahkan membuat kantukku menguap. Tinggal delapan orang dengan kawanan karier masih lengkap. Kemungkinan untuk menang sangatlah kecil.

"Gikwang _hyeong_," panggilku.

Gikwang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan suasan luar dengan waspada menoleh.

"Aku hanya penasaran," kataku ragu-ragu. Di bawah sinar redup rembulan, aku dapat melihat ekspresi Gikwang yang menunggu. "Kenapa kalian menjadikanku sekutu?"

"Oh…" Gikwang terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "sebenarnya, itu karena ide Yoseob. Maksudku, kau 'kan dari distrik 4. Di permainan tahun-tahun lalu, kawanan karier selalu terdiri dari distrik 1, 2 dan kadang-kadang 4, 'kan? Tapi kau tidak ikut kawanan mereka. Yoseob menyadarinya saat kami melihat kawanan karier kemarin."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk. "Mereka mengajakku menjadi sekutu sebenarnya, tapi aku menolak, dan kau tahu sendiri hasil yang kudapat dari tolakanku."

"Kalau Yoseob mendengar," Gikwang meringis, "dia akan benar-benar bangga dengan keputusannya."

Aku tersenyum. Setelah beberapa hari berada di arena ini sendirian, dengan adanya teman semua terasa berbeda. Dengan adanya teman, aku merasa lega dan mampu beristirahat untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, walaupun pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu yang akan selamat. Dan jika aku tidak menang, aku berharap salah satu dari Yoseob ataupun Gikwanglah yang selamat.

Esok paginya, ketika terbangun dari tidur, Gikwang masuk ke dalam gua dengan senyum puas. Tangannya mengangkat telinga seekor kelinci.

"Aku berhasil memanahnya!" Seru Gikwang gembira.

Aku masih mengantuk. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Wow."

"Jadi kita makan daging?" Saut suara Yoseob –yang seperti biasa - penuh semangat.

"Ehem." Gikwang mengangguk. "Kita harus membuat api, tapi kita harus membuatnya di tempat yang jauh dari persembunyian."

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membawa kelinci itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Kami berjalan perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan sedikit pun suara. Untungnya tanah di hutan padat dan membuat kami dapat berjalan dengan mudah. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa aman, kami mulai membakar kayu dan memanggang kelinci itu. Jujur saja aku lebih suka daging ikan, tapi daging kelinci bukan menu yang buruk untuk sarapan.

Kami memakan kelinci itu sambil bernyanyi kecil - atau lebih tepatnya Yoseob dan Gikwanglah yang bernyanyi. Mereka berdua menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "alam". Keduanya memiliki suara yang merdu dan indah, menjadikan lirik lagu itu terdengar indah dan megah.

"Di distrikku, kami biasanya bercocok tanam sambil bernyanyi." Gikwang menjelaskan.

"Orang tuaku penyanyi," ujar Yoseob. "Kami sekeluarga sangat cinta menyanyi."

Setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, air muka Yoseob berupa sedih. Ia memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong seakan sedang mengenang sesuatu.

"Aku merindukan adik perempuanku, aku merindukan suaranya yang indah." Gumam Yoseob.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku dapat memastikan kami sama-sama merindukan rumah. Kami merindukan rumah kami yang aman, anggota keluarga kami, aktivitas normal kami. Seandainya saja games ini tidak pernah ada. Seandainya...

'Jleb'. Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melesat dan menancap di tanah hanya beberapa senti dari tempat Yoseob duduk. Kami bertiga langsung mengambil sikap waspada. Gikwang menarik panahnya dan mengarahkan panah itu ke arah pisau berasal.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yoseob. "Kawanan Karier?"

"Entahlah." Gikwang mengangkat panahnya dengan waspada.

Sebuah pisau melesat lagi beberapa senti dariku dan berikutnya Gikwang menembakkan panahnya, namun panah itu menancap di pohon. Aku menyipitkan mata dan melihat ke arah pisau tadi berasal. Aku melihat sebuah gerak-gerik kecil yang ditimbulkan sosok di balik pohon. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar diterpa angin pagi.

"Kurasa bukan." Komentarku.

Yoseob menatapku dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Lihat, dia sendirian." Aku menunjuk sosok dibalik pohon itu.

Yoseob menengok-nengok mencari 'sosok' yang kumaksud. "Siapa di sana? Kalau kau menyerang, kami juga akan menyerang."

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengintip dibalik pohon. "Kalian akan membunuhku!" Suara seorang perempuan.

"Kami tidak!" Seru Gikwang.

"_Geojismal_!" Cicit suara itu.

"Kita tidak bohong." Yoseoblah yang berkata. "Kemarilah, kami akan membagikan makanan."

"Makanan?" Mendengar kata itu, sosok dibalik pohon tersebut menampakkan dirinya. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil mungkin sekitar usia dua belas sampai tiga belas tahun. Wajahnya manis, pipinya tembam, namun sayangnya ia terlihat lesu, ketakutan, dan menerawang. Terang sekali gadis kecil itu tidak makan selama di arena. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah kecil mendekati kami, tapi ia menerima paha kelinci dari Yoseob dengan cepat.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku lembut selagi ia memakan paha kelinci itu.

"Lee.." Ia menelan daging paha itu dengan cepat. "Lee Jieun."

"Kau mau menjadi sekutu kami?" Pertanyaan Yoseob itu sontak membuat aku dan Gikwang menoleh padanya. Yoseob menyeringai. Ia memandang kami berdua dengan pandangan melas. "Kasihan, dia hanya anak kecil."

"Sekutu?" Gadis bernama Jieun it memandang kami satu persatu dengan mata bulatnya. "Mau."

Mau tak mau, aku dan Gikwang setuju. Setelah mendeklarasikan Jieun sebagai sekutu, kami mencari binatang buruan lagi untuk dimakan besok. Gikwang menjadi semakin terbiasa dengan busur panahnya. Kami juga mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan aku menyisakan beberapa kayu itu untuk dijadikan senjata.

Akhirnya malam tiba dan kami melewati satu hari lagi dengan selamat. Tengah malam, aku terbangun dari tidur karena mendengarkan sebuah suara. Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari gua, sebuah tangan terjulur menarikku kembali duduk.

"Sst…" Suara Gikwang terdengar tepat di telingaku.

"_Wae_?" Tanyaku dengan suara berbisik.

"Biarkan mereka."

"Mereka?" Aku mengernyit namun beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar. Suara yang kudengar adalah lantunan melodi sebuah lagu. Senyap-senyap aku mendengar suara Yoseob dan suara seorang gadis. Mereka bernyanyi dengan serasi dan indah. Terlalu indah.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu." Tuduhku pada Yoseob keesokan paginya ketika kami sedang menyiapkan kayu bakar untuk membakar tupai tangkapan Gikwang.

Yoseob yang sudah terbiasa hidup di hutan, menyusun dan membakar kayu itu dengan mudah. Terkadang aku sedikit tidak yakin bagaimana seorang seperti Yoseob mampu tinggal di hutan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ehm?" Yoseob mengernyit. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Jangan pura-pura," dengusku. "Kau menyanyi dengannya kemarin malam."

Telinga Yoseob memerah. Ia mengikat tupai itu dengan gelisah. "Entahlah… Dia sangat mirip dengan adik perempuanku. Dia hanya gadis kecil yang kurang beruntung."

Kami berdua melirik ke arah Jieun yang sedang bermain dengan kupu-kupu. Gadis itu berlarian dan memekik-mekik senang. Ya, memang dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kurang beruntung. Aku dapat membayangkan seandainya permainan ini tak ada, mungkin gadis itu sudah berada di kampung halamannya bermain permainan yang semestinya.

"Tapi…" Suara Yoseob terdengar sendu. "aku berharap kau salah. Maksudku, hanya ada satu pemenang 'kan?"

Kenyataan itu benar-benar menghantam perutku. Benar, satu pemenang. Setelah melewatkan hari bersama mereka, aku bahkan lupa jika kami sedang berada di arena pertempuran. Aku bahkan sedikit merasa bahwa kami sedang melakukan 'kemping'.

Kami dapat melewati dua hari berikutnya dengan baik, namun di hari ketiga, kami kehabisan air. Entah bagaimana air di mata air menyusut dengan drastis. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat persembunyian itu.

Ternyata, meninggalkan tempat aman itu adalah hal paling berat yang pernah kualami. Ketakutan mulai melanda dalam hatiku ketika keluar dari zona aman. Perasaanku amburadul, sama seperti perasaanku ketika pertama kali mengangkat kaki di arena ini. Perlahan-lahan kami memasuki hutan dan kami selalu dalam sikap siaga. Aku tahu, hari ini pasti akan datang. Kami tidak mungkin akan terus menerus bersembunyi dari kawanan karier. Aku menduga-duga keringnya mata air itu adalah ulah Capitol. Mungkin tanpa adegan pembunuhan dan peperangan, kami terlihat membosankan.

Di dalam hutan, berbagai mutan mulai menghias di mana-mana. Ada monyet berkepala rusa bergelantungan di pohon, anjing berkaki ayam yang berlari mengeluarkan suara kodok. Aku beringsut menjauh dari sebuah pohon ketika menyadari seekor mutan ular setengah burung tengah menetaskan anak mereka di ranting pohon. Ya, semua makhluk di sini adalah spesies langkah yang menjijikkan.

"Berhenti!" Seru Gikwang tiba-tiba.

"Ehm?" Kami bertiga menurut dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu…"

Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Keheningan hutan membahana di sekeliling kami, hanya suara kicauan burunglah yang menemani. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan lembaran daun pohon. Namun setelah itu aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud Gikwang. Aku mendengar suara gemerasik daun dan sejurus kemudian sebuah tombak melesat beberapa senti dari lenganku.

"Kawanan Karier!" Gikwang mengangkat panahnya dan menembakkan anak panahya ke arah datangnya tombak, namun tembakannya meleset.

Serangan pisau mulai menghujam dan kami berusaha berkelit. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat dan lincah, bahkan mataku tidak dapat fokus melihatnya. Aku mengangkat kayu persediaan yang telah kuasah ujungnya dan melemparkan ke arah sosok yang berlari. Angin membelokkan kayu itu dan menghantamkan benda kecil itu ke arah seekor mutan laba-laba yang terbang.

"Gunakan ini!" Aku melirik ke arah Yoseob dan menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sedang memberikan pisau pada Jieun. "Hati-hati."

Hanya beberapa detik hujan serangan itu menghilang, serangan berikutnya kembali datang. Mereka sudah berjarak cukup dekat dari kami. Aku dapat melihat sosok perempuan beringas dari distrik 2 berlari ke arah kami sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisaunya. Ia berlari ke arah Jieun dengan senyuman licik menghias bibirnya. Namun ketika sudah berada cukup dekat dari Jieun, gadis itu roboh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku mengerjap bingung.

Jieun membalikkan badan. Wajahnya tampak ngeri. "Aku menusuk perutnya." Ia mengangkat jemarinya yang berlumuran darah. "Tidak!"

Yoseob segera menghampiri Jieun dan memeluk gadis itu lembut. "Tak apa, tenanglah, Jieun."

Terdengar sebuah suara dentuman meriam. Dentuman ini selalu terdengar jika ada salah satu peserta _games_ gugur – atau lebih tepatnya tewas. Dentuman itu menandakan kematian gadis distrik 2 yang ditusuk Jieun.

Begitu mendengar dentuman meriam, kawanan karier yang lain tidak segan-segan berlari ke arah kami. Tombak mulai melesat di mana-mana dan kami hanya dapat berkelit sebisa kami. Kami bersembunyi di balik pohon dan sebisa mungkin meringkuk. Ketika hujan tombak mulai mereda, Gikwang mengintip di belakang pohon sembari mengangkat busur panahnya. Anak panah itu melesat dan mengenai tepat di mata laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh dari kami. Sosok itu berteriak dan mengeliat-liat di tanah sejenak tatkala anyir darah mengalir dari matanya.

"Gikwang, sasaranmu kena!" Seruku.

Gikwang mengangguk kaku. Alih-alih terlihat gembira, ia tampak terlihat bersalah. Ketika dentuman meriam berikutnya terbunyi, aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku bahwa Gikwang sedang memejamkan mata dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit. Apakah ia sedang berdoa?

"Sialan kalian!" Sebuah suara garang terdengar di dekat kami.

Aku mengintip di balik pohon. Ada dua sosok yang telah menunggu kami. Yang satu seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan berwajah garang, satunya lagi seorang perempuan berwajah licik. Mereka melipat tangan seolah menunggu.

Aku menatap pada Gikwang yang telah selesai berdoa. "Kita serang bersama?"

Gikwang mengangguk kaku. Ia menyuruh Yoseob dan Jieun tetap di tempat.

Kami berdua saling menatap dan mengangguk satu sama lain, lalu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kami mulai melemparkan segala senjata yang kami miliki, namun kedua kawanan karier dapat berkelit dengan mudah. Mereka balas melemparkan senjata dan aku berusaha berkelit sebisaku. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan untuk menyerang dan diserang. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak sembari menghitung jumlah senjata yang tersisa. Tidak banyak. Ketika aku muncul dari balik semak, kulemparkan sebilah kayu dengan ujung lancip dan benda itu melayang tepat mengenai lengan gadis karier. Darah segar menguncur dari lengannya dan gadis itu menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Segera ia melemparkan pisau dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka dan aku berguling menghindari pisau itu. Di tengah pertarungan itu, tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Jieun menginterupsi. Aku sontak menoleh dan mendapati Yoseob dan Jieun berlari ke arah kami dengan ekspresi panik. Butuh waktu sejenak sebelum aku menyadari apa yang membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit seperti itu.

Di belakang Yoseob dan Jieun yang berlari, gerombolan makhluk menjijikkan mengejar. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti badak, namun dengan cula yang lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. Giginya panjang dan bertaring. Mutan. Mutan tingkat ganas.

Kami semua membeku dan aku baru tersadar ketika Yoseob berteriak "Lari!"

Di sudut mataku, aku melihat laki-laki karier menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Gikwang. Ia menusuk Gikwang dengan pisau tangannya tepat di ulu hati Gikwang. Ia memberi tusukan tambahan di perut Gikwang. Darah segar menyembur seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh Gikwang.

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak dan berlari ke arah Gikwang. Laki-laki karier itu sudah berlari menjauh bersama sekutunya.

"Gikwang… Bertahanlah!" Aku berlutut di sebelah laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Nafas pendek Gikwang terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku. Kujulurkan tanganku yang bergetar, menyentuh luka-luka menggangga di ulu hati dan perut Gikwang. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Gikwang menyadari kehadiranku. Ia berseru dengan suara lemah, "Lari, lari..lah…Larilah Dongwoon!"

Aku ingin menolak, tapi mutan-mutan ganas itu telah berlari mendekat. Dengan enggan aku berlari mengikuti Yoseob dan Jieun, suara dentuman meriam tanda Gikwang gugur terbunyi. Kupejamkan mataku dan berdoa dalam hati agar Gikwang dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kami lari terbirit-birit, tidak menghiraukan semak-semak hutan yang menusuk dan melukai kaki. Kami terus berlari bagaikan angin melewati deretan pohon. Aku mulai berpikir pelarian ini terlalu percuma selama makhluk-makhluk itu terus mengejar. Ketika hampir tersandung bebatuan, sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku.

"Yoseob! Kau masih membawa tali?" Teriakku.

Yoseob menoleh. Ia melepas ranselnya dan melemparkannya padaku. Setelah menerima ransel itu, kuambil tali di dalamnya dan mulai mengikat tali-tali itu di pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Larilah!" Teriak Yoseob.

"Membuat jerat!" Teriakku.

Setelah selesai memasangnya, aku bergerak mundur. Mutan-mutan itu sudah mendekat. Cula mereka muncul di depan dan siap menyeruduk. Semoga berhasil, semoga berhasil...

'Sret'

Ketika kaki makhluk itu menginjak tali, tubuhnya terpental dan terangkat ke atas. Berhasil!

"Wow!" Yoseob berseru. Ia berlari ke arahku dan kami ber_high five_.

Tapi perayaan keberhasilan kami tidak berlangsung lama, karena gerombolan lain mulai datang. Aku mengikat tali-tali dan membuat jerat lain. Di tengah kesibukan itu, gadis karier yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon muncul dan menyerang kami. Jieun memblokir serangan gadis itu. Mereka bergulat beberapa lama selagi aku sibuk membuat jerat.

"Kyuboom, TOLONG AKU!" Teriak gadis itu.

Aku terlalu sibuk membuat jerat hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di belakang. Namun ketika Yoseob berteriak, aku menoleh. Di belakangku kejadian paling memilukan terjadi. Aku melihat tubuh mungil Jieun terhuyung dengan tombak di perutnya. Di sisinya, gadis karier itu tergeletak dengan pisau menancap tepat di dahi. Bau darah yang bagai besi berkarat menyerbak di mana-mana, membuat kepalaku pening dan tak mampu berkonsentrasi.

"Kau biadap!" Bentak Yoseob. Ia menyerbu laki-laki karier - kuduga namanya Kyuboom - yang baru saja muncul itu dan menonjokinya. Tapi tubuh Yoseob kalah dibanding perawakan Kyuboom yang besar.

Aku terlalu panik dan tidak dapat fokus membuat jerat. Dalam beberapa detik gerombolan besar mutan telah menerobos pertahanan yang telah kurangkai. Aku mengambil persedian senjata di ransel dan menusuk makluk itu dengan senjata-senjata tajam sebisa mungkin, namun tusukan itu malah membuat tubuhku terlempar menghantam pohon dan jatuh di atas tumpukkan daun. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di depan.

"Yoseob, minggir!" Teriakku panik tatkala melihat salah satu mutan berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Yoseob. Laki-laki itu mengerling ke arah sang mutan dan selama beberapa detik ia tampak berpikir keras. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari apa yang sedang laki-laki manis itu pertimbangkan. Ketika ia menatapku, sorot serius dan tegas nampak di kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak!" Teriakku.

Yoseob mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sedih. Tidak ada sorot jenaka yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tentu TIDAK! Yang Yoseob, jangan beraninya –"

Terlambat. Yoseob memang tidak bisa mendorong laki-laki karier itu, namun ia dapat melempar tubuh mereka bersama-sama. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Yoseob dan laki-laki karier itu telah terlempar menembus cula panjang si mutan badak. Aku berlari ke arah Yoseob dengan panik dan air mata yang mengisi pelupuk. Cula itu menembus tepat di perutnya. Kutatap wajah Yoseob yang pucat dan kesakitan. Laki-laki itu menatapku sedih, namun sudut bibirnya memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Yoseob yang terbata-bata, "kau.. Me..nang., te..man"

"Apakah aku harus ikut wawancara ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan pemenang, Son Dongwoon."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Pemenang. Kata itu menusuk hatiku. Jelas aku bukanlah pemenang.

Ketika memasuki panggung, sorak-sorai menyambutku. Ada setangkai bunga yang dilempar ke arahku. Kupaksakan senyum tersungging di bibir.

Ini sudah merupakan acara rutin. Setiap pemenang Hunger Games akan digiring ke panggung gemilang - yang dulunya merupakan panggung SBS music - dan diwawancarai oleh sang MC terkenal, Yoo Jaesuk.

Ketika pertama kali masuk ke dalam panggung, MC Jaesuk tersenyum menyapaku. Seperti biasa, ia memakai tuxedo hijau kesukaannya dan kacamata tanduk yang menarik perhatian. Busana Capitol.

"Lihat pemenang kita! SON DONGWOON! Tampan sekali ya!" Kalimat pembuka Jaesuk disoraki oleh penonton. Setangkai bunga dilemparkan lagi padaku. Aku tersenyum.

Setelah mempersilakan duduk, Jaesuk memulai wawancara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai pemenang?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari MC Jaesuk itu membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Perasaan?" Aku terdiam cukup lama. "Entahlah, aku merasa.. Aku bukan pemenang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lee Gikwang, Yang Yoseob dan Lee Jieun. Mereka pemenang sesungguhnya."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu begitu kalimatku terucap.

"Tapi kau yang berada di sini." Jaesuk mendesak. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum misterius.

"Ya, aku hanya mewakilkan mereka," kataku. "Dan karena itu, aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu untuk mereka, bolehkah?"

Jaesuk memperhatikanku dan berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "tentu saja."

Aku mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Gikwang dan Yoseob. Ketika menyanyikan lagu itu, sekelabat memori menghujani mataku. Aku teringat senyum, tawa, dan lelucon Yoseob. Teringat telinganya yang mudah merah ketika berada di sisi Jieun. Lalu aku teringat Gikwang dengan busur panah dan anak panahnya. Teringat kebaikan hati pemuda itu, hingga wajahnya yang penuh perasaan bersalah setelah membunuh laki-laki karier. Aku mengingat senyum polo Jieun yang membangkitkan suasana bahagia di antara kami selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku teringat pertemuan dan perpisahan singkat antara kami. Semua memori itu mengalir di pikiranku seiring lagu yang kunyanyikan ini melantun.

"Terkadang butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mencari seorang sahabat," kataku piluh. "Namun hanya butuh beberapa hari… hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka sahabat sejatiku."

Tepukan dan sorak sorai penonton membahana. Beberapa penonton meneteskan air mata karena terharu – entah karena kalimatku barusan atau karena lagu yang kunyanyikan barusan.

Ya. Lee Gikwang. Yang Yoseob. Lee Jieun. Mereka sahabatku. Merekalah pemenangnya. Bukan aku.

**-Fin-**


End file.
